Seong Yang-un
This is a Korean name; the family name is Seong. , |baptized= |disappeared= |disappeared_place= |disappeared_status= |status=Deceased |died=April 21, 2005 (aged ) |place_of_death= Camp 50-50 north of El Kadsre City, El Kadsre |cause_of_death=Slit throat |body_discovered= |resting_place=Ashes scattered at sea |monuments= |nationality=North Korean |ethnicity=Asian |citizenship= |origin=North Korea |other_names=Yang Sung |education= |alma_mater=University of West El Kadsre |residence= |occupation=Crimsonite |years_active=1998 - 2005 |employer= |organization= |agent= |era= |known_for= |noteable_work= |home_town= |salary= |net_worth= |height= |weight= |religion=Notchist Shinto |criminal_charge= |criminal_penalty= |criminal_status= |spouse(s)=Lee Gyu-ri (m. 2004, until his death, 2005) |partner= |children=1 |parents= |relatives= |family= |call-sign= |awards= |website= }} Seong Yang-un (Korean: 성　양운), alternately romanized as Yang Sung, was a North Korean senior leader of the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson who was mostly based in El Kadsre. He appeared in many of SPASDOT's propaganda videos, claiming the kidnapping and execution of Hikari Uchida and the St. Jude's High School shooting. On April 21, 2005, Seong was killed by a El Kadsreian Special Air Service special ops officer, who grabbed him in a headlock and slashed his throat at an army training base located north of El Kadsre City. SPASDOT leader Ernest Fawkes announced his death a week after his death. Biography Seong was born in Pyongyang, North Korea on October 9, 1980. At the age of ten, he served on a mission in El Kadsre, where he learned English and also converted to Shinto at the time. In 1998, Seong enrolled at the University of West El Kadsre for his freshman and sophomore years, before he transferred to Kozankyo University in Kozankyo, Minecraftia for his junior and senior years. The decision for him to move to Minecraftia was because of his desire to fight for the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson after he couldn't join Gyönyörű Földünk as the El Kadsreian officials prevented him from going to Sentan doing so. During his time in Minecraftia, he met senior SPASDOT Crimsonites, including another North Korean recruit Lee Gyu-ri. After graduating with a degree in religious studies, he tried to take part in the Western Minecraftia Offensive but couldn't due to fears of being killed, so Seong returned to El Kadsre, where he founded a propaganda arm for SPASDOT, for which he created two documentaries: North Koreans in SPASDOT and The Middle State of the Scarlet Devil. In 2004, Seong returned to Minecraftia to meet up with Lee Gyu-ri, they married the same year and impregnated her before he returned to El Kadsre. Gyu-ri would later give birth to a son in April of 2005. Later the same month, it was reported that Seong was killed by a El Kadsreian Special Air Service special ops officer at an army training base north of El Kadsre City. He was grabbed by the officer in the neck and had his throat slashed. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered in the Pacific Ocean. According to the Special Air Service, his execution was ordered by the government. Category:North Korean SPASDOT members Category:Team Crimson members Category:1980 births Category:1980s Category:2005 deaths Category:Assassinated Team Crimson leaders Category:People from Pyongyang Category:North Korean expatriates in El Kadsre Category:North Korean expatriates in Minecraftia Category:Kozankyo University alumni Category:North Korean Shintoists